Towards the impossible: The lion enters the void.
The Meeting On a quiet night on the road a figure wearing a black cloak was walking towards the next city in the dark. "Hey Atsuya. What do you want to do about Shiro coming along with us?" "He's your brother Van. Why are you asking me?" Atsuya looked annoyed. The Figure stopped and looked around for the people who were talking. Van sensed in change in the spiritual pressure of the area. "You can come out now." The figure turned to see them Atsuya walked foward "Who's there!?" "I could be wondering the same thing about the three of you, why are you traveiling in the middle of the night?" The figure asked as he had moved into the moonlight to reveal his hooded form. "We could ask the same to you. Why don't you show us your face and what is your name?" Van barked out "Alright, I will show who i really am." Said the hooded figure as he removed his hood to reveal his face that looked as young as twenty-one and him wearing a black bandana with his black hair covering it. "Are you friend or foe?" Van placed his hand on his zanpakuto ready for a fight "Easy, unless you're affiliated with the Soul-Society then I am an Ally." The person said as he put his hands up in response. "We are loosely tied." Atsuya said in response "Although you have yet to state your name." "My name is Ray Martinez pleasure to meet you." Ray had said bowing to them as a greeting. Van still holding on to his zanpakuto spoke aloud "Why are you here...Ray was it?" "I'm just heading towards the next town ahead of me, why are you three here?" Ray had asked them while being careful not to provoke anyone. "Me and Atsuya are on a hunt to find our former partner Kanata Yamato." Van spoke as he released the grip on the hilt. "Shiro is just tagging along because he belives its his duty to defeat Kanata and-" "Do not speak for me FLEA! As your elder brother I shall speak for you." Shiro interrupted. "I am the law! I will defeat Kanata and you Ray if you decide to get in our way. If not then you are free to tag along." "Listen while I may not know who this Kanata person is, It's not polite for an older brother to speak so ill of his his siblings." Ray said glaring at him. "Listen rodent! Do not speak of me as if you know me. Or do you wish to test yourself against me? I must warn you...the world you know will be turned against you." Shiro smiled wide "Hahahahahahaha, You are the one who should be warned I am not to be underestimated." Ray said gripping his hilt "Not again." Atsuya groaned "Shut it flea! The LAW shall put this rodent in his place." Shiro said as he drew his blade "The Law has no dominance in this realm." Ray said as he drew his blade as well. "The law conquers all! Therefore I shall strike you down and decide your judgement!" Shiro charged at Ray using tremendous speed vanishing from sight Ray smiled as he ducked to dodge a slash from behind him and swung his sword around to strike back "Nice. The rodent can run away." Shiro swung his blade to block the attack Both blades made contact as Ray flipped around and kicked Shiro and forced him to let his sword go as he flew straight into the wall as Ray landed," Not running but pure deception." Ray said smiling at him. Shiro laughed as he motioned toward his sword and flew back to his hands. "Do you think the law can be so easily broken?" Shiro lunged at Ray kicking him in the chest while jumping over him Ray stood hard then swung his sword over him to strike back. Shiro blocked and fired a byakurai toward Ray's chest while chanting another incantation. The blast hit Ray but suddenly he disappeared as more replicas of himself showed up all over the place,"Sokudo Danmaku!" Then all of them charged towards him. Shiro smirked and shouted "Tsuzuri Raiden!" Using the ability to force himself to become electrically charged he forced himself into the replicas electrifying each one. But Shiro didn't notice that the real Ray was in the air as he slashed down sending a powerful blast of spirit energy towards him. Shiro took the brunt of the attack but stood up smiling. "Is that all you have rodent? I felt more painful things from the ice mutt." "Oh tough talk but that wasn't even a speck of my power." Ray said smiling as he shunpo'd and slashed at him. "The LAW cannot be bested so easily. Prepare for everything I have." Shiro sighed as he blocked the attack. "I thougt that was everything you had." Ray said as he smiled and backflipped a few feet from him. "You dare talk down to the LAW you rodent!?" Shiro smiled "Bypass all limits, Banbutsu" "Very well then, I won't hold back either, Roar and Split, Yukkan Raion" Ray said as the energy's clashed with each other. Shiro charged at Ray vanishing from sight again, only to appear above him in an attempt to stab Ray. Ray smiled as he used one of his swords to block then used the other to go in for the attack. Shiro kicked up a few rocks and slashed at them, activating his special ability laughing as Ray would go right toward them. Ray laughed as he twisted his sword and made three black lions appear,"Kuroi Kuchikukan!" 'They charged towards the incoming stones and destroyed them then charged towards Shiro. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF LAW!" Shiro grinned as the rocks reformed and reflected the damage onto the lions and destroying them. "Intresting I must admit." Ray said as he sheath both of his swords then concentrated black energy into his hands to create orbs,"'Ryuusei Keshigomu!" Then he thrusted his hands to shoot out orbs at him. Shiro eyes widened at the sight of the orbs but shouted "DANKU!" Protecting him from the orbs. Ray focused both of the black orbs in his hands together to compress them into one full blast then released it towards Shiro. Shiro smiled as he sent the rocks in front of the blast to defend himself as the reflected damge would be enough to knock out Ray with own move. Ray smiled and simply controlled it to go over the rocks and sent the blast at full strength. "Do you think the law is so weak?" Shiro pulled the rocks toward the blast. He laughed as the rocks got destroyed and then reformed to send the damage back at Ray Ray glared and decided it was time to stop fooling around, he absorbed the energy back into his body as he shunpo'd towards him in flashs then slashed at him with powerful force. Shiro fired a Shō that managed to push Ray back "Is that all rodent?" "Not even close." Ray replied as he stabbed one of his swords into the ground,"'''Supaiku Tategan!" '''Suddenly spikes appeared from underground while Ray commanded them with his hands and stab Shiro "HA! Haven't you learned!? Your spikes shall become your enemy!" Shiro laughed as he sliced the spikes animating them. Ray smiled as replicas appeared from the back of the spikes and attacked Shiro. Shiro shunpo'd past the replicas and toward the real Ray slashing at his chest. Ray took the hit and then slashed his shoulders twice. Shiro was caught off guard by the attack and fell backwards but laughed as his shikai's special ability activated, animating Ray's clothing causing it to wrap and constrict him. Ray started feeling this and burned his clothes off with his Spirit energy which revealed his strongly muscular chest. "Seems like the fun is just starting" Shiro grinned wide as he charged towards Ray Ray gripped his swords and charged forward. The two swords collided sending a burst of spiritual pressure into the air. "Not bad rodent! You're giving me more of a challenge than I expected." "Likewise but it's not over yet!" Ray said as he swung his other sword straight at him. Shiro kicked Ray in the legs to knock him off balance causing the blade to just slice his face. Ray balanced on his hand before he fell and kicked Shiro straight into a wall. Shiro recovered before firing off two byakurai spells toward Ray and the ground beneath him. Before the blast had hit, Ray grabbed both of his swords to absorb the blast then redirected it back but much more powerful. "Silly rodent" Shiro whispered as he appeared behind Ray slashing his back using shunpo to increase the force. Ray got hit by the incereased power then kicked Shiro hard into the wall. "Heh. Is this all you have? You aren't going to release your bankai?" Shiro said as he stood from the rubble of the fallen wall "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Ray said smiling as he glared at him and felt the wounds deepen. "HAHA very well. I'll show you the true power of LAW!" Shiro started drawing a star shape in the air. "BANKAI!" His spiritual power began to form a pillar around Shiro. "Let's see how you like My power!" Ray shouted as black energy started spinning around his entire body,"BANKAI!!" The black energy then started compressing around his entire body as a giant lion appeared and roared. "Oh? The rodent became a kitten? Very well let's see what you can do." Shiro laughed as he charged toward Ray sword aiming to pierce his heart. In a flash Ray grabbed his arm before it hit and slashed him down hard, then the energy disappeared and revealed Ray to have armor all over his body and given the apperance of a lion with his face covered with a mask. The Lion Vs The Law "Go back now." Shiro smiled as he caused his "time" to go in reverse removing his wounds and leaving Ray in a vunerable state. Shiro then sped time foward causing him to appear above Ray with his sword on his neck. Ray dodged his attack and used his '''Raion Hidarime '''and Started to supress Shiro's Bankai and Shikai abilities then suddenly went for the attack without thinking as he slashed at him. Shiro's bankai's ability activated setting the supression back to before it activated and dispersing Ray's attack. "Go back to where you belong kitten." Shiro laughed as everything around him started to shift back in time. Ray continued to fight with pure instincts as he attacked and attacked. "A crazed kitten is nothing more than a simple animal waiting to be put in a cage" Shiro began to block Ray's attacks before he kicked him back into a building. Ray roared loudly as he started to focus all of his energy into his mouth. "Let's go! I'll show you the power of LAW!" Shiro started forming the power of time into a ball of energy releasing it toward Ray Ray then released that blast of energy along with his '''Futago Keshigomu '''and blasted an ultiamate ray of energy as it colided with the ball of energy. The two blasts collided leaving a massive crater in the center of the battlefield. Shiro flew back landing in a pile of rubble Ray flew back and landed in some rubble as well but then his bankai dissapeared and he fainted. "Whew! It looks like that brother of mine is still causing trouble." Van walked over to Shiro, "Hey Atsuya go help up Ray" "Stop ordering me around." Atsuya mumbled as he moved towards Ray Ray just laid there unconsious. "Wake up!" Atsuya shouted in Ray's ears in an attempt to wake him "You aren't dead are you?" Ray groaned as he coughed out blood and started to get pale. "Hurry up and heal stupid Atsuya." Van shouted "I know. I know." Atsuya started performing a healing kido on Ray. "Hope this helps" Ray stopped coughing blood as the color came back to his face and he sighed. "Oi! Lion Man! Where are you off to? If you don't mind maybe we could tag along?" Van shouted over to Ray "mmmm......" Ray tried saying but then passed out once again. "Looks like he's coming along with us until he wakes up." Van helped up Shiro as he walked over to Ray. "Hey Van. Where are we going?" Atsuya said as he tried to pick up Ray "Eh. Towards the west. Let's take him with us to find 'you know who' hopefully Ray'll wake up soon." Ray dangled on his shoulder as he gripped his zanpakuto tightly. Shiro woke up as they started moving. "Why are we bringing him along?" Van tossed Shiro to the ground "Because there's things we need to know that he hasn't told us." "Like what?" Shiro asked "Well...uhh...idk" Van laughed as he realized he really didn't know. Ray groaned as blood from his back started pouring. "Looks like the kitten is waking up." Shiro said in an attempt to mock Ray "Atsuya patch that up for him" Van said completley ignoring Shiro Atsuya looked at Van angrily "I know. Geez! I'm not an idiot" Ray groaned and opened his eyes,"What happened?" Ray said weakily. "Get up." Shiro said coldly Van and Atsuya looked at Shiro in annoyance. "Well you two faught remember? It was pretty hardcore. So do you have any idea what you were doing?" Van asked confused. "Like i said all i wanted to do was get to the next town but you guys couldn't leave me alone." Ray said weakly. "Well its not like you declined to fighting either." Shiro said in arrogance. "So what are you going there for?" Van asked, again ignoring Shiro "just trying to get by to the next town." Ray had said to them. "Heh. Well once you get rested would you care to have a sparring match against me?" Van said almost drooling at the thought of battle "Hahahaha, it would be my pleasue." Ray said smiling but then passed out again. "Don't take me lightly heh heh" Van said as he helped Ray to his feet